


Love: Experienced, Not Explained

by Fallen_angel_of_time23



Series: Haylellujah Gift Fics [5]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_angel_of_time23/pseuds/Fallen_angel_of_time23
Summary: What is love? A demon attempts to answer. An angel knows.





	Love: Experienced, Not Explained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haylellujah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylellujah/gifts).

They say you _fall_ in love.

For humans, who have never really fallen from anything of significance, this is entirely correct. But for beings of infernal or holy origin, beings who have fallen or watched those they love fall, this is very very very very very very very - well let's just say it couldn't be more wrong. Especially for one particular demon by the name of Anthony J. Crowley.

Crowley - formerly Crawly - has fallen. Is Fallen. _Was_ Fallen. He experienced the one thing no human could. The fire, the smoke. The darkness, the cold. The pain, the emptiness. The wind rushing past, the fear within the peace of a free fall. The flailing and the begging. The screams within the silence. The love and of the betrayal.

No.

No you don't _fall_ in love. Not when you're a being like Crowley.

If he had to - with the utmost reluctance of course, he is a demon after all - describe what love is like, he would have no single answer.

Love to him is like slowly slipping into the warmth of the bath after a long day with sore muscles. Love is like diving headfirst into a deep pool, even if you don't know how to swim. Love is tasting a new dessert burst with flavor on your tongue. Love is getting lost in a new book that lets you experience all of this at once. Love, well, love is warm. Love is deep. Love is relaxing and all-encompassing. Love is surprising. Love must be experienced not explained.

Eventually, he will concede that he cannot describe love. This will leave him rather upset until a hand is placed over his. Until he is lost in the eyes of the one he loves.

He will be disgruntled until his Angel comes to his rescue and says - with all the love he has for his demon:

"Love, my dear, is two stars eternally joined as if one. Love is your Alpha Centauri."

* * *


End file.
